My Love Took My Life
by Rocky-is-a-horse
Summary: Over 170 years ago, Edward bit Bella, draining half of her body's blood. But she didnt die, instead, she changed. And now is tracking Edward, but what will happen when he discovers her before she can find him? Not M right now, but will be later on.
1. Chapter 1

My love

I heard a sharp intake of breath as I entered the clearing, and I turned around to see who it was that were bothering me while I tracked the man I still loved. I gasped.

It was him.

The last time I saw him was when he tried to kill me in Forks, exactly 176 years ago. And here he was now, standing before me, like he actually remembered anything about me. I knew that I was just another useless victim to him, but to me, he was so much more…

"Do you remember me?" I asked. If he was any decent he would remember every face he killed. A flicker of recognition flashed across his face and then I could have sworn I saw a small tinge of regret and sorrow.

"I do, you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and I am so, so unbelievably sorry for taking your life away from you. But back then, I didn't know of any other way to live. Now I do." He spoke as if he wanted me to run away with him. I thought he was lying at first. But then I looked in his eyes, and saw for the first time that he had _gold _eyes, and not red or black like my self. And they practically screamed one word:

Truth.

So I trusted him, and not because I was so unbelievably in love with him, in love with my killer, it was because of the expression on his face, the way he held his hands, as if he could hold on to his life by holding his hands, and because he looked so vulnerable. Standing there by him self, like he had no one to love and love him.

"You speak like there is another option, tell me, _is_ there another way apart from tearing human lives away from them like you did mine?" My words sounded absurdly old-fashioned, but they just came out.

"Yes, come with me, if you want to, of course, and I can show you how I now live." A smile and an expression of hope, happiness, and excitement lit up his face. His beauty shocked me like the day we first met…

*_flashback_*

_I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. The most gorgeous guy I had ever seen now stood in front of me, smiling, like he knew what I was thinking. He had gorgeous, shining, bronze hair, the most weird looking eyes I had ever seen. They were a brown colour, like a mix between red and black, with little flecks of black in them. _

"_Hi, do you need something, or are you just gonna stand there staring at me all day?" I joked. I could see that he knew I was joking, and not being a bitch. _

"_Well I could stand here staring at you all day, but that would waste your time, so I won't." He laughed, so did I. "But you're Bella, am I right? You just moved here didn't you? 'Cos I've never seen you before, I would have remembered you." _

_He was the most beautiful person I've ever seen…_

_*End Flashback*_

"Will go with you, but I want you to know, if this is some trick, then tricking me will be the last thing you will ever do. I'm not some small human anymore, that you can trick into loving you so that you can take half of my blood and leave me to change by myself." I made it sound light and threatening at the same time. But when I mentioned what he did to me, he flinched and took a step back, as if trying to run from a memory.

*.*

_Oh my god, did she actually just say she'd come live with my family? Or at least let me show her how I live?_

"Do you mean that you'll let me show you how I live?" I asked. It just seemed too good to be true. It was almost like she was going to forgive me for making her a monster, I thought that I had killed her, but now I see I've done something much, much worse.

*_Flashback*_

"_Edward, I love you." I pressed my lips against her neck, thinking I was in perfect control. But I felt her pulse underneath my lips and it was too much. I opened my mouth and bit her. I heard her scream, but I didn't care anymore; she was just some human girl, who I happened to love and who I happened to have looked for for over a century._

"_Edward… I … errr… I love you! Don't do this! Edward!" But I couldn't hear her. I was too wrapped up in her blood. Before long, she drew quiet, her blood became slowly colder, and I realized what was happening._

_I had to get away from there, I had killed the woman I loved. I was a monster._

_*End Flashback*_

_Just as I had thought back then, I was a monster. But not anymore, I was different now... or was I?_

_

* * *

_

Ok, let me know what you think, and please tell me if you think i should keep going with this story!!! This is my first fanfic, so be kind, or not , you should just tell me what you think, and if you do like the story, you do know that pressing that little greeen button down there would really motivate me.... ( hint hint, nudge, nudge ;-)

Thanks,

Emma.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Grizzly Bears and Mountain Lions

EPOV

I was right, I was a monster, but I couldn't stuff it up with Bella again. I had to show her how I had changed if I eve wanted a chance with her again. And _hell_ did I want that chance. She looked even more beautiful then I could ever have imagined. More beautiful than in my wildest fantasies…

_*FlashBack*_

_She didn't know that I was watching her, but then she would be really creeped out if she did know I was watching. She was at the beach, and I was hiding in the forest near her, or near enough that I could hear her with my super-hearing._

She was sitting on a long smooth log. Her chocolate brown hair cascading down her back in loose curls that shimmered the light and swayed in the soft morning breeze. She was wearing a light blue singlet top, tight at the top where the swells of her breasts protruded, and loose at the bottom. She had some faded light blue three-quarter jeans, and they fitted her perfectly.

_A boy that I remembered briefly as Jacob black came and sat next to her. He stank like he'd slept in a dog kennel. Maybe he did, we'd never know. _

"_Wanna go for a walk? I know some cool places to 'hang out' around here." The Jacob said. I knew that he meant hook up, and I wanted to go out there and kick his sorry ass before he got too pushy. But of course I couldn't. I was a vampire, and my sparkly skin would alert every human at the beach of an abnormality, and we would have to leave Forks._

"_What do you mean, 'hang out' why can't we hang out here?" I could hear the confusion in her voice. Like she thought he was on drugs._

"_Oh you know… maybe we can talk for a little bit, then go back to my place, my dad won't be able to get to my garage, if you get what I mean?"_

_Eugh! Who does he think he is? Talking to an angel like that._

_*End Flashback*_

We took off into the forest, and it was now, while I was so happy, that I could really see it. I could see the life in it. And it was now that I saw the beauty in the graceful plants and trees. It was now that I had life that I could see life. Now that I had my reason in life back…

"So where are we going? And what are we doing anyway?" She asked, her voice curious.

"We are going to a reservation near here, where they happen to have a problem with mountain lions, and grizzly bears. If you get what I mean?" I said. I was sure my happiness leaked out into my voice.

" You mean, you drink _animal_ blood?" She sounded disgusted, and curious at the same time, and I would be too, if I was her. I know I was too, when I first met Carlisle and Esme.

I stopped running, and she did too. We were in the middle of a clearing in amongst the heart of the forest. Over about 500 metres to our left, a grizzly bear was lazing about.

"Smell that? It can't smell us, because we're downwind of it, but you hunt it almost the same as you would a human. Except Grizzlies are grizzlies, you just let your instincts take over, let them do the work." By the time I had finished talking, she had already made a hunting crouch. A natural. And off she went. Her beautiful body blurring even with my vampire eyesight.

*Bella's POV*

Blood. Not human blood, but still blood. And weirdly, I felt happy with not ending a human life in pain.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE WAIT GUYS!! for those weirdo's who actually liked the first chapter, here's the 2nd one, sorry, im a majorly slow writer, and ive been busy. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *


End file.
